


don't fear the reaper

by holograms



Category: Whiplash (2014)
Genre: and they're free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holograms/pseuds/holograms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a jazz CD smashed in the floorboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't fear the reaper

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt fill for [thelilnan on tumblr](http://acanofpeaches.tumblr.com/post/143254569767/hey-if-youre-doing-the-fanfic-thing-i-have)
> 
> i don't know anymore

Ryan drives as Neiman sits in the passenger seat and Tanner takes up the space in the back. He decided it was best that he was at the wheel, because currently Tanner is currently yelling in the back and punching the seat, and Neiman is staring blankly out the window and hasn’t said much since _then_.

“It’s going to be okay,” Ryan says, reassuringly. “We had to do it.”

Tanner stops his tirade and leans forward towards the front seat, his head popping between Ryan and Neiman’s and says, “I know we had to but why _me_? I was gone from that shit.”

Ryan chances a glance way from the road to look at him. Tanner is looking a bit wild. Which, okay _duh,_ that’s expected considering what just happened, but still.

“Seatbelt,” Ryan says, and Tanner huffs but does as he’s told, sitting back and clicking the belt shut. Ryan attends to Neiman — who's wearing his seatbelt without being told, good kid — and asks, “You okay, dude?”

“Yeah,” Neiman dryly says. “I just…can’t believe it’s done.”

Ryan reaches forward and pats Neiman’s hand that’s resting on the seat. Neiman’s gross, blister-scarred hand.

“It’s going to be fine,” Ryan promises. “Nobody will miss him.”

From the backseat, Tanner pipes up. “If people knew they’d probably thank us.”

That makes Neiman chuckle.

Ryan smiles.

There’s a jazz CD smashed in the floorboard.

All is well.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this is what you think it is. this is a "they killed Fletcher" au.


End file.
